Mobile applications have been widely developed for smartphones, one of the first widespread mobile platforms. Tablets came after smartphones and can be considered a second-generation mobile platform. Rather than redeveloping their smartphone apps to take full advantage of the larger screen size and different format of the tablet, software developers often offer their smartphone apps with few or no changes to take full advantage of the tablet platform. Such applications have been ported to larger format devices such as tablets without making adaptations to optimize the application for the tablet. As a result, a significant number of applications sold for tablets are of poorer quality in many respects compared to applications that have been developed or redeveloped specifically for tablets.